A little persuasion
by Tee20
Summary: One-shot. Alternative ending. Sarah has returned home victorious with Toby in tow, but the Goblin King will not allow her to get away so easily. Jareth pays Sarah a visit after she has beaten his Labyrinth, and after he has had a few drinks, in a last attempt to persuade her to return to the Underground with him.


**Sarah is totally legal in this fic.**

**How the story should have ended :)**

* * *

**A little persuasion**

Sarah sat on the edge of her parent's bed, her eyes trained on Toby as she watched him through the bars of his cot. She looked on in silence as his little chest rose and fell below his striped onesie with each breath, and she felt a smile creep on to her face, she had been foolish to wish him away.

Sarah had been acting as lookout for nearly two hours now, not wanting to take her eyes off of her baby brother since they had returned. But she was now feeling the effects of fatigue upon her, so she slowly rose to her feet and crossed the room to gently stroke Toby on his soft cheek and to wish him a good night.

Exiting the bedroom, Sarah decided a glass of water before bed would be a good idea as her throat felt dry, no doubt an effect of the Underground's humid weather. She headed to the opposite end of the hallway, and descended the stairs, her fingertips lazily trailing along the bannister as she did so. Sarah found herself smiling once again, she was so happy to be home and away from the Labyrinth. This evening had been a life altering experience for her, she had returned more mature and never again would she allow childish behaviour govern her actions.

Entering the kitchen Sarah found it rather well lit by the moonlight that shone through the window above the sink. She walked across the tiled floor, the soles of her loafers making the faintest sound, which was only audible as the rest of the house remained in complete silence. Grabbing a clean glass from the drying rack, Sarah turned on the cold tap and filled the tumbler to the brim before taking a long gulp and draining its entire contents.

She hadn't realised just how thirsty she had been until the first drop of water had touched her tongue, after all she had just run a ridiculously large maze. Sarah moved the glass below the faucet ready to fill it up again, but her attention was pulled towards the back door, where she saw something move at the corner of her eye in the shadows.

"Who's there?" she asked raising the empty glass ready to throw it if need be.

Sarah watched as a polished boot stepped out of the darkness and was then followed by another. She ran her eyes up the length of the intruder's body, which was clad in a completely black outfit, a stark contrast to the white ensemble that she had last seen him in a couple of hours ago.

"You're not supposed to be here Goblin King, I beat you!" Sarah blurted as she eyed the man's unsteady demeanour. He seemed to sway from side to side a little, and his long blond hair appeared to be more erratic than usual as if it had been fluffed up.

"I can go anywhere that I want, I am a king remember. And call me Jareth, I want to hear my name on your lips," Jareth said slurring his words ever so slightly as he spoke.

"You need to leave now!" Sarah shouted drawing the hand that held the glass back in the form of a threat, but as her grip tightened on the object she felt the solid drinking vessel turn to dust in the palm of her hand. Looking down, Sarah now held nothing more than a handful of silver glitter. She allowed the fine granules to slip through the gaps between her fingers and drift down on to the kitchen floor.

Jareth raised a hand, which was covered by a leather glove; he pressed a finger to his lips before speaking. "Shhh, not so loud Sarah, I am feeling rather delicate," he then moved his hand to run it through his hair, adding yet more unneeded volume to his mane, as he took a wobbly step closer to her.

"Have you been drinking?" Sarah asked keeping her eyes on him. She noticed the faint scent of strong spirits in the air, and it was gradually growing stronger the closer he got to her.

"A little," Jareth disclosed standing directly in front of Sarah now.

Sarah wrinkled her nose as the potent smell assaulted her nostrils. "A little? If I lit a match we'd both be flambéed. I don't know why you're here, but you shouldn't be, especially in the state that you're in. I'll only tell you to leave one more time."

Jareth gave a conniving smile. "And if I choose to stay? What will you do then Sarah, hmm? Will you give me the bum's rush?" he let out a chuckle.

If Sarah was being completely honest she wasn't sure what she would do. "I'll…," she paused for a second. "I'll call the police, after all you are trespassing."

Jareth broke out in loud laughter. "Don't be ridiculous Sarah," was all he said.

They stood staring at each other in silence for a few minutes; Sarah noticed that Jareth's odd coloured eyes were slightly dull with a little redness tinting their whites. She thought he must have consumed a large amount of alcohol in the past two hours to have bloodshot eyes already.

Sarah opened her mouth to comment on Jareth's state, but what he did next shocked her in to silence; he dropped to his knees directly in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist pinning her against him. Jareth rested his forehead on Sarah's stomach and breathed in her scent, although her clothing was still dusty from her trip to his Labyrinth she smelt of fresh lilacs.

Sarah was taken by surprise by his actions and felt slightly uneasy. He clung to her body firmly, and when she attempted to loosen his hold by shoving at his shoulders, he only tightened his grip warranting no escape.

"Sarah look what you have reduced me to. I am a feared monarch and you…," he took a shaky breath. "You make me fragile."

Ceasing her escape attempt, Sarah looked down the length of her body to where Jareth was burrowing his head deep in to her navel like an affectionate cat. He did seem fragile compared to how she had seen him behave earlier that evening.

"I keep repeating those accursed last words that you spoke to me over and over again in my head," moving his hands to hold Sarah's hips, Jareth pushed away from her body slightly, but remained knelt before her. Looking up in to her green eyes his brow furrowed. "Why do you refuse me Sarah?"

Sarah met his eyes and saw the pain that freely danced on their surfaces; Jareth had really taken her rejection to heart. "I couldn't let you turn Toby in to a goblin," she said never breaking eye contact.

Jareth scoffed. "The children are never turned in to goblins, and Toby would have been returned home. It was you that I wanted, although you did not want me," his frown deepened and his forehead came to rest against Sarah's midsection once again.

"Well even if that was the case, I couldn't just leave my family and move to the Goblin City with you Jareth. I would miss them too much," she felt strange saying his name out loud.

Jareth pressed a kiss to Sarah's stomach and then another. "I could give you a family," he said in almost a whisper, but Sarah had heard it clearly and gasped.

"Jareth!" she said as she wriggled out of his hold that had now loosened. "You're drunk," She said moving back just out of his reach.

Jareth climbed to his feet with great effort as his legs felt heavy like lead. He studied Sarah's features, which in his eyes were utter perfection, and watched closely as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. He couldn't take it anymore; he had come here as a last attempt to convince her to return home with him.

"Be my wife!" Jareth blurted startling Sarah.

She looked him dead in the eye and shook her head. "I can't."

Jareth's expression turned pained. "Why not? If it is your family that you are worried about, they can come too. I will make your father a Duke and young Toby an Earl, they will want for nothing," he stepped closer to her and reached for her hand which she did not pull away from him. She allowed him to clasp it between both of his own hands. "Sarah YOU will want for nothing."

Sarah still shook her head. "I have a life here Jareth, I have my family and friends, and I have school. I can't just up and leave all of that behind."

"Not even for someone who will love you for all eternity?"

"I can't leave Jareth," She replied in a whisper. His offer was tempting there was no denying it, but she was not about to run off to a magical land with a man she knew nothing about. She was the new improved Sarah Williams, who did not make decisions without considering the consequences.

"What if there was a compromise? What if you could still visit the above? Would you be mine?" Jareth felt desperate, he needed her to say yes.

Sarah was about to tell Jareth that no was her final answer, when the sound of the front door opening drew her attention away from his question. Her father and Karen had returned home and were giggling like school children as they passed over the threshold.

Sarah shot a worried look at Jareth, whose own expression was passive. "You need to go now," she said to him as the front door slammed, and the tipsy slurs of the couple could be heard getting closer to the kitchen door.

"Maybe I will stay. I can ask your father for your hand in marriage while I am here," the corners of Jareth's mouth slowly curled upwards as he watched Sarah try to figure out what she should do. She frantically scanned the room for an escape route, but found none. She had no idea how she would explain the magical being stood before her to her parents, so she decided her only option was to hide.

Grabbing a hold of Jareth's arm, Sarah dragged him towards the pantry and opened the door before shoving him into the small space rather roughly. She quickly stepped in behind him and shut the door, just as the giddy adults spilled in to the kitchen drunkenly shushing each other.

"This is cosy," Jareth said his front wedged up against Sarah's body.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah turned her back on him, which was no better as he now brushed lightly against her backside.

"You never answered my questions," Jareth said, his unsteady swaying causing him to grind against Sarah unintentionally in the confined space. The close contact caused him to let out a moan as his steadily growing manhood pressed against Sarah's lower back.

Sarah's eyes grew wide and she tried to pull away from him. "Jareth, stop it!" she said in a hushed voice.

"I cannot help it if your close proximity rouses me, my love," his hand moved to rest on Sarah's hip, where he toyed with the material of her loose fitting blouse, eventually slipping his hand underneath it, and cupping Sarah's right breast.

Sarah's hand moved to rest over the one that was currently toying with the lace on her bra to still its actions. "Jareth, you need to stop," she said trying to shift away from him.

"I will stop when you give me the answer that I want to hear," Jareth said in a ragged breath leaning in so Sarah could hear him. The smell of liquor still remained heavy on his breath.

"I can't Jareth." She replied stifling a gasp as his hand nimbly slipped in to the lacy cup of her bra and began to gently knead her flesh.

Sarah listened as her father and his wife milled about the kitchen, someone had gone to the sink to retrieve a glass of water, and she hoped whoever it was had not noticed the glitter that had been left scattered on the floor. Their voices remained low in the adjoining room as the sound of the chairs at the kitchen table being pulled out alerted Sarah to fact that she would be stuck in the pantry with Jareth for some time. She cursed as she would not be able to leave her hiding spot until they had decided to retire to their room, and Jareth's hands were becoming ever more adventurous.

He ran his free hand down the front of Sarah's stomach and came to a stop just above the waistband of her jeans. She gripped on to his wrist and tugged. "Jareth stop," she said as he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and began to gently roll the sensitive bud.

"I will not leave until you answer my questions. You are stuck in here with me for the time being, so we might as well make it as pleasurable as possible."

"Why do you want me?" Sarah asked still pulling on Jareth's arm.

Jareth leant in and pressed a line of kisses along the exposed skin of Sarah's neck until he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear. "The fact that I am completely and utterly besotted with you cements my reasoning for wanting to take you as my queen," he bit down on her skin slightly, just enough to pinch it a little before releasing it. "Besides I want you, and I always get what I want, it is as simple as that," Jareth had managed to pop the button on Sarah's jeans open without being detected whilst he had been talking, and his hand now delved into the private region between her legs.

Using his fingers to part her delicate lips, he lightly stroked her and smiled when he felt her grow wet to his touch.

"Jareth!" Sarah squealed her outburst a little too loud.

He placed a gentle kiss onto her shoulder as he said, "Shush my love, you do not want to draw attention to our whereabouts."

"Jareth I don't want this," Sarah said in a breathy whisper.

"Do not lie to me, the fact that your body weeps for me tells me otherwise," he plunged his finger deep causing Sarah to moan and arch her back. Jareth slipped another finger into her, which her slick opening permitted without protest. "See Sarah you are hungry for my touch."

Sarah stood immobile as she thought a mental battle with herself. A part of her knew she should tell Jareth to stop, but the other part was enjoying his touch. She had also noticed that he no longer wore his gloves as his smooth hands caressed her.

Jareth lazily continued to play with her erect nipple and to gently stroke her insides simultaneously, marvelling at Sarah's soft whimpers that threatened to spill over into pleasure filled moans. If it were not for the two occupants of the kitchen, he was sure she would display unbridled pleasure to his touch, but given their conditions she moved her mouth to bury it in to the crook of her arm and allowed for muffled moans to grow slightly louder as he sped up the movement of his fingers until they delved deep, drawing more of Sarah's sweet essence to her opening and allowing it to coat his hand.

"Surrender to me Sarah and I will serve your every need. I will worship you for all eternity, just as a queen deserves to be worshipped."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she felt a strange quiver in the pit of her stomach. Sensing her nearing release, Jareth moved his thumb to join in on his assault of her body, massaging the hard nub just above her entrance.

"Jareth," She whimpered pulling her face away from her arm and drawing in a deep breath.

Jareth had noticed that the chatter coming from the kitchen was gradually growing quite as Sarah's parents made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to retire to their room.

He pulled his hand free from beneath Sarah's top and used it to take a hold of her jaw; he pulled her head back so that she could see his face, and leaned over pressing his mouth to hers. He used his tongue to part her lips and when she did not protest the action he slid it inside her mouth tangling it with her own. Sarah's body shuddered as she grew ever closer to her climax and Jareth let out a guttural groan. "Be mine Sarah," he said pulling away from her swollen lips to look down in to her eyes.

Sarah nodded as the first ripple of pleasure coursed through her body, and Jareth smiled. "say it," he said his voice low.

"Yes!" Sarah moaned as Jareth never once slowed his hand.

"Yes what?"

Jareth felt Sarah's body constrict around his fingers and he wished it had been his member in their place, but he would have all of eternity to enjoy her body now that she had agreed to be his.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly and felt waves of pleasure wash over her as she came. "Yes I'll be yours," she said her voice hoarse and her legs shaky. If it wasn't for Jareth's body being pressed firmly against hers, she would have tumbled to the floor in a quivering heap.

Jareth slowly slid his fingers free of Sarah, revelling in the effect he had had on her as the aftershocks of her orgasm pulsated against his fingers as he withdrew them.

Pressing a quick kiss to Sarah's temple he then moved to whisper in to her ear. "I will give you twenty-six hours to say your goodbyes to your family, and then I will return you to the Underground, where you will become my legal wife and queen immediately, and then I will show you true pleasure Sarah."

Sarah felt a gush of cold air behind her and turned to find Jareth gone. She was instantly awash with regret and embarrassment; she had let her lust get the better of her, agreeing to Jareth's demands in the throes of his heated touch. She slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, she was an idiot, she had been tricked by Jareth and she had no one else to blame except herself. Resting her forehead on her bent legs, she began to sob; she had agreed to marry a man that she had not only a few hours ago refused. So much for the new improved Sarah Williams.

* * *

**If anyone would be interested in editing this for me, get in touch by PM. I'd be really grateful.**


End file.
